AmourShipping: Crisis
by Cesar14399
Summary: En chino, la palabra "crisis" se escribe con dos caracteres que significan "peligro " y ... ¡Pero es una oportunidad! AmourShipping/SatoSere/AshXSerena Dejen un review


Bueno, buenas, este es mi primer fic de Pokemon, estaré muy agradecido que me den su opinión, de verdad, gracias.

* * *

-Pikachu… Impactrueno!- el pequeño Pokemon eléctrico acato la orden de su entrenador.

Ya era la última batalla de la Liga Kalos, contra la Campeona de la región de Kalos, solo les quedaban dos Pokemon, no podían más, el último ataque lo definiría todo.

-Rápido, esquívalo Mega-Gardevoir- ordeno Diantha, pero ya era tarde, recibió de lleno el golpe para caer al piso y perder su mega evolución

-El torneo ha acabado, el joven Ash Ketchum del pueblo Paleta de la región de Kanto, es nuestro nuevo ganador- levanto la mano en alto del joven, y se oía la multitud aclamar al nuevo campeón

-Bien hecho, lo hicimos amigo- felicitando a su fiel amigo-

-Pika- dijo alegre

-no lo hubiese logrado sin ti- y en ese momento vio a su contrincante

-Lo hiciste muy bien, Gardevoir- dijo sonriendo

-Gardevoir- dijo bajando la cabeza y en ese momento aparece Ash y su compañero

-Oye Diantha buena batalla- dijo ofreciéndole la mano

-Lo mismo digo- acepto su mano, y se miraron frente a frente

Desde la tribuna se escuchaba el grito de sus tres amigos, Clemont, Bonnie y Serena, y siguieron gritando a más no poder.

-Oigan, vayamos a felicitarlo-dijo Clemont, y las dos chicas asintieron.

Ya en la arena, las tres personas se acercaron al nuevo campeón de Kalos y a su fieles pokemons

-bien hecho amigo- dijo ofreciendo su diestra para estrecharla

-te felicito Ash- dijo Bonnie, la cual se le llenaban de alegría sus ojos azules- y a ti también Pikachu- dijo agarrándolo y levantándolo como si fuera un peluche

-Es verdad, luchaste muy duro- dijo Serena, quien ya sus ojos se cerraron para sonreír- Nunca te rindas, lucha hasta el final, ahora por fin puedo decírtelo- sentencio con una sonrisa

-Gracias amigos- sonrió a mas no poder y levanto la mano al aire.

Al salir de la arena, los cuatro ya querían salir del ruido, no estaban tan acostumbrados a tanta gente gritando.

-Y que planeas hacer ahora, Ash?- dijo Bonnie con intriga

-Es verdad- reforzó su hermano

-Supongo, que primero tendría que ir a decirle a mi madre, y después no se-dijo con la cabeza mirando al cielo, algo se estaba por agrietar- Pero esto es solo un inicio para convertirme en el mejor entrenador Pokemon del mundo-dijo levantando la mano en alto y gritando, y su pequeño amigo lo imito, se trizo.

UNOS DIAS DESPUES

-"Supongo, que tarde o temprano esto iba a pasar"-dijo pensando acostada en su cama-"No pensé que pasara todo tan rápido, no lo pensé"-dijo ahogándose con la almohada, hasta que alguien toco a su puerta-Pasee

-Oye Serena, ya es hora- dijo Bonnie entrando a la habitación- todavía no te cambias- dijo frunciendo el seño- vamos este es el último día de Ash en Kalos, y tiene que pasarlo genial-se acercó y ella solo se quitó la almohada de la cabeza

-Es verdad, en un rato estoy, sal debo cambiarme

-Vale- y se fue de la habitación

Y solo volvió a tirarse en la cama y se dijo a si misma

-Hoy es mi oportunidad, debo aprovecharla- dijo decidida, y fue a buscar una muda de ropa, y empieza a planear como decírselo y de qué forma-Debo lucir genial- y veía entres las posibilidades a vestir, y no se decidía por cual, entre que los segundos pasaban, solo notaba en lo que tardaba.

-Vamos Serena- gritaban los tres a una sola voz

-ya termine- y baja ya cambiada-¿y como me veo?

-Bien- dijo cada uno con una sonrisa

-Vamos que este día hay que pasarlo lo mejor posible- dijo Clemont

-Por cierto, Ash, a qué hora sale tu barco- preguntando-

-Después de las 5:30 hs, ¿por? Aún tenemos más de 6 horas- dijo curioso

-Por eso mismo- dijo-"bien ya es momento"-pensó

Y se fueron a la playa. Y eligieron patinar un rato. Pero cada uno tenía problemas para mantenerse de pie

-Ojala Korrina estuviera acá, ella es una maestra para patinar- dijo Bonnie que acaba de caer por 3ra vez

-Ella es sensacional- dijo Ash sonriendo y tratando de mantenerse en pie, mientras su amigo lo veía de lejos, evitando no caer junto a el

Con eso dicho, Serena sentía que debía superarla, pero era verdad ella no podría, y menos contra ella.

-La extraño- dijo Clemont disimuladamente mientras caía una y otra vez

-¿qué dijiste hermano?- dijo su hermana que ya pudo mantenerse en pie

-no nada- dijo calladamente, mientras solo reían

-Bueno vayamos, creo que estamos mejorando- dijo sonriendo, y se inclinaba hacia adelante para moverse con dificultad

Y en esas se cae serena accidentalmente, derrumbándose de cara al piso, y Ash la auxilia, al ver su repentina caída

-Gracias Ash, soy mala en esto- dijo lamentándose y riendo, y Ash solo la acompaño en la risa- al menos no me raspe la rodilla como aquella vez- sonrió esta vez para sí misma

-Vamos no te rindas, lucha hasta el final- y volvió a darle la mano, ella solo la acepto, y al momento de rose en la agarro y la tiro delicadamente hacia el cayendo en un abrazo como hace tiempo atrás

-Pika- dijo Pikachu saltando al hombro de su compañero

-"Bien, no pensé volver a abrazarlo otra vez"- sonreía, mientras todavía no se miraban la cara, y cuando el corto el abrazo que ni duro un segundo, dijo

-Vamos ayudemos a Clemont, que se está cayendo mucho-

-Vamos- expulso la chica

Y al momento de llegar a los hermanos

-Mejor hagamos otra cosa, a menos que pueda inventar algo para que sea más fácil patinar sin caerse- dijo mientras se levantaba

-Por favor, otra vez no- fruncía el seño su hermana

-Bueno si no quieren- dijo algo resignado pero termino riendo

Al terminar de quitarse los patines y de devolverlos, se fueron directo a tomar un helado,

-"apenas son las 11:30"-miraba el reloj Serena.

Después del helado, decidieron irse de la playa, después de otro intento fallido de Clemont, lo cual solo les quedaba un poco más de 5 horas, para la partida de Ash, y serena empezaba a preocuparse por no poder a decir lo que sentía a tiempo.

Los 4 decidieron tomarse un autobús para ir al último lugar que Ash visitaría, al momento de subir y pagar los pasajes correspondientes, los pasajeros estaban aclamando al campeón de Kalos, pareciéndole molesto tanto al entrenador de Pikachu como a los demás, no hubo otra que abandonar el colectivo, para poder tomar otro, sin antes de comprar algo para disimularlo entre la multitud.

Al entrar a una tienda común, encontraron varias cosas que podían utilizar, la peli-miel, no pudo notar algunas cosas que podían llamar la atención de Ash, como algunos anteojos o algún sombrero interesante.

-Oye Ash, ¿Qué te parece?- dijo utilizando un sombrero amarillo sol

-Está bien, supongo- dijo rascándose la cabeza

-Oye tú no eres el campeón de Kalos?- dijo un empleado del comercio

-Oh no- dijo Bonnie

-Hora de correr- y volaron del lugar sin antes pagar por lo que tomaron.

Al ya comprar lo que vendría ser un "disfraz" que no era más que algún sombrero o anteojos, y un adorno para Pikachu, se decidieron tomar otro bus, con la esperanza de pasar inadvertidos entre la gente del colectivo, ya pagados cuatros pasajes, se dignaron a sentarse en los asientos de atrás, los cuales entrarían los cuatros y un espacio vacío, solo esperaban que nadie se sentara al lado de él, o que llegaran rápido a su destino, algunas de las dos.

Y en medio del viaje, se sienta una chica rubia al lado de Ash, y le empezó a hablar.

-Así que tú eres el Campeón de Kalos- el mientras trataba de ignorarla, ella solo rio- descuida no se lo diré a nadie tienes mi palabra

-¿Puedo? _-_ dijo cuestionando

-Claro- dijo solo sonriendo- Soy Harmony- dijo dándole la mano

-Ash- dijo estrechando sus manos-ellos son Clemont, Bonnie, quien estaba dormida y Serena, y este pequeño es mi fiel amigo Pikachu

-Mucho gusto-dijo cortésmente- Oye Clemont?

-Si-

-Serena es tu novia?- pregunto curiosa

-No- dijeron ambos al unísono

-Hay otra persona- dijo apenado

-y Serena, tu tiene novio? Hay alguien?-pregunto curiosa

-No y no- dijo totalmente relajada

-"que molesta"-dijo internamente

Y así fue, hasta llegar al destino programado, Serena tuvo que soportar a Harmony, a quien consideraba como alguien demasiado fresa.

Los segundos pasaban, al igual que los latidos de la chica, sus ansias la molestaban, que solo pudo ser calmada con una lavada con agua fría en la cara, en el baño de un centro comercial al cual ya llegaron para ver una película en lo que restaba su tiempo.

-vamos tu puedes- se decía a si misma mientras se miraba al espejo- solo nos queda poco tiempo

Al momento del salir del baño, fueron a la sala de cines a elegir una película

-Y cual quieres ver Ash?- pregunto Clemont

-Vamos con Jurassic World- dijo y todos asintieron.

Al entrar, ya eran las 1:30 e iban a ser 2 horas de duración, solo esperaba que pudiera decírselo a tiempo, sino todo habrá sido en vano.

Al elegir la fila en la cual sentarse, fue así el orden, Serena-Ash-Bonnie-Clemont.

Al ser en 3-D la película, algunas escenas llegaban a asustar a las chicas, en especial en Bonnie la cual se aferraba al brazo de su hermano o al de Ash, Serena en algunas escenas, solo se lograba a agarrar el brazo por la impresión de los efectos de video, a veces se auto insultaba por hacerlo

-Oye serena, que pasa? Te da miedo la película-pregunto ingenuo

-un poco, no tanto- dijo soltándose de el-

-Vale- y volvió a dirigir sus ojos a la pantalla, mientras Serena pensaba

-"me esta yendo al revés de lo que esperaba, ya no tendré quien me cuide ahora, si no es el"- dijo ignorando la película

Al terminar la película, se destinaron a regresar al hotel para recoger las cosas de Ash, para dirigirse a su destino. Mientras que serena se encontraba en su habitación, más bien en el baño

-me salió todo mal, lo único que hice es seguir enamorándome de él y aferrarme a la idea de que este es nuestro último día juntos, sentir celos, ser temeraria, y como dije solo me termine enamorando de el-miraba hacia abajo, solo una lagrima logro caer a la lavadero y vuelve a oír la puerta, pero ahora con casi nada de paciencia, fue hacia allá

-Bonnie, no me molestes, no estoy bien- y abre la puerta y ve a Ash, quien estaba confundido

-Te sientes bien, Serena?- pregunto preocupado

-no, estoy bien, que paso?- pregunto secándose el ojo

-Venía a regalarte eso- y saco de su bolsillo un pañuelo, el pañuelo que le había dado hace tanto tiempo-para que me recuerdes- dijo sonriendo

-Gracias, no sé qué decir, pensé que te lo guardarías- respondió-"Lo estás haciendo más difícil Ash"- pensó

-Pues no, además no sabía que dejarte para recordarme jeje-dijo rascándose el pelo sin necesidad.

-Bueno gracias-dijo sonriéndole

-De nada-sonriendo- vamos yendo, que me quedare sin barco- dijo riéndose, ella solo hizo una mueca

En cuanto llegaron, solo se veía caras largas, ella solo paso disimuladamente, pero lo que más le molesto fue lidiar a la gente de allí, quien lo estaba alabando y a su fiel compañero, quien por momentos les lanzaba algunos Impactrueno sin querer.

-Bueno, gracias por todo, o no Pikachu?- su amigo asintió

-Gracias a ti- dijo Clemont

-Te vamos a extrañar mucho- dijo Bonnie que estaba a punto de llorar- y a ti también Pikachu

-"no tenes ni idea"-pensó ella

-Esto no va a ser para siempre, Bonnie- dijo tratando de animarla

-Los extrañare Clemont y Serena- dijo sonriendo

-Yo también- concluyo el rubio

-También yo- dijo serena, quien aguantaba para no llorar.

En ese momento suena la trompeta del barco, el cual ya daba la señal de la despedida.

-bueno ya es hora de irme-dijo tomando sus maletas- no los olvidare, vamos amigo

Y se fue alejando de allí, despidiéndose de todo.

Y en ese momento, el desde la proa, los saluda, cuando el cielo se empezó a nublar

-"bueno, no pude, ya no importa"- decía para sí misma mientras se sonreía, y todo parecía anochecer, los cielos lloraban por el intento fallido

Y en ese momento recibe un mensaje que decía

-No los olvidare a ninguno, los kiero amigos-

Los tres sonreían por el mensaje, mientras el barco se iba los hermanos iba corriendo para despedirlo lo más posible.

Pero serena se quedó estática, cuando recibió un 2do mensaje

-para la próxima serena-

Ahora solo se sentía más triste, ahora solo sonó una vez más la trompeta del barco, pero muy fuerte, haciéndole doler un poco los oídos. No entendía nada, se sentía que flotaba como una señal del cielo que no entiendo, sintió llenarse de agua, flotando, hasta que el agua por alguna razón científica se evaporo, sintiéndose volar hasta que cayó al suelo.

Y en ese momento despierta, estaba en las gradas, solo era un sueño, un mal sueño.

-"era un sueño"- pensaba, sentía su corazón latir de euforia, solo era visión para recapacitar, se alegraba- Era un sueño!- grito fue muy fuerte, el cual todos los que estaban a su alrededor.

-Ehh?-dijo Bonnie confundida-Vamos a felicitarlo.

-Emmm si vamos- dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja, lo cual incomodo un poco a Bonnie

-"Aun tengo otra oportunidad"- sonriéndose para sí misma otra vez.

Era un regalo, quizas el mejor de todos, el que no arriesga no gana, el que no busca no encuentra.

Mientras se acercaban los tres a la arenaa felicitarlo, Serena estaba decidida a confesarle lo que siente, solo se dejara llevar por el momento, ahora o nunca.

-bien hecho amigo- dijo ofreciendo su diestra para estrecharla

-te felicito Ash- dijo Bonnie, la cual se le llenaban de alegría sus ojos azules

-Es verdad, luchaste muy duro- dijo Serena, quien ya sus ojos se cerraron para sonreír- Nunca te rindas, lucha hasta el final, ahora puedo decírtelo y esto-se dignaba a actuar-"es ahora o nunca"

-¿Qué cosa?-dijo confundido

Y en ese momento la chica se acercó rápidamente para regalarle un beso de ganador, lo hizo rápido, por las dudas, cuando terminaron el beso, se sonrieron mutuamente.

-Por fin se dio-dijo Bonnie feliz

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto Serena

-Que te confesaras-respondió

-Tanto se notaba?-dijo avergonzada

-No importa- dijo Ash, y le dio otro beso, un poco más largo.

-"Me alegra de que haya sido un seño, no quiero que esto acabe ahora, ni nunca"-

Bueno, este fue mi primer fic de Pokemon, espero haya gustado, trate de hacerlo y de rehacerlo mucho, la verdad a este fic le puse todo, fue el que más que costo, al que más tiempo estuvo modificada y al que más tarde en subir, por el miedo que me agarra estar aqui, ademas este fic se parecia un poco a otro de un autor del mismo random, pero no tanto, mas que nada el principio, si ven que es un plagio, de verdad lo siento no lei todos los fics del random, y esto era un Song-fic con "Antes De Las 6" y la idea vino a mí en el bus con granizo y así jaja.

TEARDROPS ON MY GUITAR


End file.
